


Aggression

by Saradactyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aggression, Biting, Boys Kissing, Confused Hinata Hajime, Grinding, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Making Out, Mild Gore, Obsessive Behavior, POV Kamukura Izuru, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: "The monsters in these movies aren't the ones you should be scared of."[On movie night, it becomes evident that Kamukura and Komaeda have an unhealthy obsession with their boyfriend.]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> So this just came up all of a sudden and I wanted to write it down because it kind of fit the Halloween-ish vibe. 
> 
> Also, Hinata is trans (as I almost always write) but it's not explicitly stated. And I didn't reread this as much as I usually do to correct errors so...enjoy?
> 
> I'll write a more fluffy Kamukomahina story next time, after I can get a few chapters down for my other fic, I swear!

“Hajime.”

A hard nudge was aimed for his back and the brunet peeked out from the safety of his blanket fort with a dirty look. Kamukura tugged at his covers, only having Hinata grip at them tighter. 

“Hajime, the jumpscares are over,” he said, wrestling the blankets out of his grasp. “Stop hiding, there’s no reason to.”

“Stop.” Hinata pulled the comforter back over him and ducked back under them. He had taken over all but one of the blankets, deciding to spare one for his boyfriend before he cowered in fear. 

With Halloween steadily approaching, his friends thought it would be loads of fun to have a horror movie marathon, coming over to each other's houses to skim through Netflix and various websites to laugh at the poor production and poke holes in the plots. It was all fun and games when there were a group of people there to make fun of the movies and make them seem unrealistic and less creepy but the group was chopped down to two when the rest headed out to get a refill on snacks. Komaeda was usually there to distract him, pressing kisses to his wrist and warning him when he believed a scare was coming. He was the more pampering boyfriend, hence why he was also one to go get more snacks. Hinata was not good at reassuring himself of anything and Kamukura was not one to crack jokes. 

“Hajime, we can just change the movie. It’s obvious how this is going to end up.”

Hinata crawled over to Kamukura, keeping his eyes glued to the couch as he plopped his head on a pillow that Kamukura’s elbow was resting on. “No, we can’t. The movie is supposed to last for another hour and if they see that we stopped watching, they’ll make fun of me!”

“They’ll do that, regardless.”

He stayed put, wrapping himself so his arms were tucked away, and faced the back of the sofa. “Not _one_ of these movies is scaring you?”

Kamukura shrugged, draping the extra blanket over himself. “Movies are unrealistic. Monsters aren’t real. ”

Hinata shuffled closer, his head now laying on the other male’s lap. “How do you know that?”

Fingers brushed the spikes of chestnut hair over Hinata’s forehead. “They're all just made up. Stories made with the intention of-”

“Yeah, but how do you _know_ that?”

Kamukura looked down at his boyfriend, Hinata staring back at him, waiting for an answer. As much as he knew, Kamukura didn’t know _how_ , he just knew. It was common sense.

He stayed silent. Hinata sighed, pressing his face into Kamukura’s hand. “Zombies? Are you scared of those?”

“No, in a couple weeks, they would deteriorate enough that a snail could move faster than them. With time, they’ll turn to dust.”

“Huh. Werewolves?”

Kamukura started to unravel Hinata from his cocoon. “You’re not supposed to go out at night to begin with.”

“Uh, what about those serial killer movies? Those are more realistic.”

He gazed at Hinata. “Are they, though?”

Hinata thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “Not really... but they’re still scary!”

The other managed to pull the sheets from underneath Hinata, earning a frown from him. He sat up, yanking the pillow from under Kamukura’s arm and hitting him with it in retaliation. Kamukura didn’t do anything to block it, grabbing at another pillow and throwing it at Hinata who fell off the couch trying to catch it. He hit the ground with a thud.

“Um, ow?” He pushed himself off the ground and hopped back on the couch. He crawled onto Kamukura's lap and pouted. “Rude.”

“You started it.”

Hinata shifted his position so he was straddling Kamukura, blocking his view from a graphic scene playing on the screen. Hinata craned his neck to watch the event momentarily, flinching at a particularly gruesome second and turning back to the man below him.

“So, if you are not scared of monsters, you must like them.”

“Not how that works,” Kamukura spoke, pinching Hinata’s cheeks. “Are you calling yourself a monster?”

It took him a moment. Flushing red, Hinata buried his head within the crook of the man’s neck. Kamukura ran his fingers through the other’s hair, staring blankly at the corpse presented on the flat screen. 

Dismembered and mutilated, the person wouldn’t even be identified as a _person_ now but a victim. The serial killer had tainted every part of the victim’s body, bloodied lines running across their limbs and tearing through their blouse. Tears stained their cheeks and Kamukura believed it was safe to assume that the body was still hot and sticky from panicking and fleeing before ultimately tripping over a log, an overused trope that always ends up in the victim’s demise.

It was a disgusting image. Kamukura understood Hinata’s reason for not paying attention to the film. But he couldn’t help but watch. 

The streaks of red slashed through the corpse had him thinking back to his nails dragging across tan skin, borderline hard enough to crack through and leave bloody trails. He unintentionally dug his fingers into Hinata’s spine. 

He could already feel Hinata heating up under his palm. 

Hinata nuzzled Kamukura’s hand, his other hand rubbing each ridge of bone sticking out of Hinata’s back. If he moved his hand a little higher, he would be hovering over Hinata’s spinal cord. It would be so easy. He wouldn’t be able to fight him but it was not like he would have enough time to comprehend what was going on.

In some ways, he envied the murder in the film. His victims would forever be under his name. 

He wanted that. Kamukura’s never wanted anything before but once Hinata convinced him to be in a relationship with Komaeda and him, it was all he wanted. He agreed to share but he didn’t want to give Hinata to anyone. 

Hinata was _his_.

Kamukura couldn’t suppress the slight curl of his lips when he felt Hinata latching his own mouth onto his neck. Bruises and hickies wouldn’t last more than a day on his skin but if Kamukura gave Hinata’s neck the same treatment, he would make sure they lasted for weeks. He kissed his partner’s shoulder, slowly shifting their positions so Hinata was beneath him. 

“I wanted to see if you were into vampires,” he joked, bearing a grin. 

He reached up to brush the hair hanging over Kamukura’s face, staring into his blood-red eyes. Hinata really was paired with the prettiest boys as his lovers. How lucky was _he_?

"I would think that's more your thing," Kamukura countered, tucking his hair back. Hinata grinned, knowing where he was taking this.

Without need for confirmation, Kamukura leaned in and Hinata was eager. Hinata pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss, soft and gentle when led by him. That didn’t last very long when Kamukura slid his tongue through the gap of his lips, pressing harder and leaving no space between them untouched. Hinata fumbled with his hands, trying to get a fistful of Kamukura’s top but would slip up whenever he pressed his hips down.

Kamukura slid his hand underneath the boy’s shirt, running a finger across the bottom of his binder. He hooked a finger under it but was grabbed at the wrist.

“Izuru,” he panted when they finally broke apart. “You’re being… _very_ aggressive today.”

Kamukura said nothing, peppering a trail of kisses down his neck. Hinata sighed when he felt Kamukura’s teeth graze a soft spot above his collarbone. He grinded down harder, eliciting a gasp from the boy beneath him. He sank his teeth into his flesh, hoping Hinata wouldn't push him off. He _was_ getting really aggressive but he only hoped Hinata was into that.

He didn't push him off. Hinata threw his head back, a soft cry leaking from him.

Kamukura took that as encouragement, continuing to pay attention to that spot as he moved gripped Hinata’s hips and synchronized his own movements for more friction.

“ _Fuck_ , Izuru...it’s getting _hot. You_ -” 

Before he could go any further, there was a click of the door and chatter flooded into the apartment. Hinata’s eyes went wide and he scrambled out from under Kamukura, sitting where he was before they left. He was unsatisfied but it would be better than bearing the embarrassment of his friends when they woukd walk in on the two of them.

“Yo, we got food!” Soda held up a melon ramune and tossed it in Hinata’s direction who was still in a bit of a daze when it landed on the floor next to him. 

The boys started to settle in their usual spots, most of them sitting on the floor to be as close to the screen as possible. Soda and Kuzuryu dumped the plastic bags’ contents onto the floor and sat by the laptop. The credits for the movie were already rolling so they were scrolling through the website to see another film they could laugh about.

Komaeda settled next to Hinata, pulling him closer and handing him the bottle that he dropped. “How was the movie?”

“Horrifying.” The taller boy chuckled. “It really was ugly. Luckily, Izuru distracted me.”

It was subtle but Kamukura noticed the shrink in Komaeda’s smile. He looped an arm across the back of the couch and moved so he was facing Hinata properly. “Hmm? What did you guys do?”

Hinata opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. He nibbled on his lip, peeking over at his friends before giving Komaeda a look. It’s not like he needed to tell him, it was clear what had gone on while they were away. His hair messed up more than usual, his collar bent the wrong way, the bite mark peeking out from under his shirt. Komaeda noticed the way Kamukura was staring at him, daring him to point it out. 

Komaeda whispered something in the brunet’s ear, tracing a finger over the wound. Hinata bit his lip but Kamukura could still hear the low whine that came from him. His eyes flickered to where Kuzuryu and Soda were arguing whether to watch another thriller or a monster movie. He gripped at Komaeda’s hair when his lips trailed to the bite mark and squeezed his eyes shut when his tongue wiped over it.

If only they had come a little later, it would have been harder for Komaeda to cover every mark he would have left. 

“Found one!”

Both boys tore apart and looked at the film they were about to watch. 

“Oh, _another_ monster movie?” Hinata pulled the blankets over him and his partners, laying his head on Komaeda’s shoulder while he intertwined his fingers with Kamukura’s.

“This movie has 2 fucking stars,” Kuzuryu compalined. 

“That means we’ll be less scared of it,” Soda replied. 

They clicked the link and the first scene was a small girl walking through the woods, a black and white teddy bear in her arms. 

“She’s going to die,” Hinata spoke, cuddling the comforter closer to himself. “The monster’s going to eat her or something.”

“Yeah, the monster’s into vore.”

“Ugh, Kazuichi!”

Komaeda ruffled Hinata’s hair, his eyes trained on the screen. Kamukura squeezed Hinata’s hand tighter as Komaeda laid his head on top of the brunet’s. “The monsters in these movies aren’t the ones you should be scared of.”

It was obvious that was directed at him and he was glad for Hinata’s obliviousness sometimes. It added to his character. Innocent and vulnerable, just like the victims in the last movie...

Before Hinata could ask what that meant, Kamukura interjected with kissing the boy’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. He looked at Kamukura with a perplexed expression, his boyfriend just shrugging. He took note of the bruise blooming over the bite mark, _his_ mark, resulting in it becoming less prominent. He knew Komaeda wanted to get him angry but Kamukura rarely did.

The taller male glared at him but Kamukura paid no mind to him.

If this was the game they were going to play, he was fine with it.

Hinata was _his_ , after all. There was no chance he was going to let him go.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, spinal cord injuries cause paralysis or loss of feeling in many parts of your body so...
> 
> Feel free to comment! 
> 
> This is very tricky territory for me but I kind of like the idea of them fighting over Hinata. Also, I wrote this late at night, don't come for my grammar.


End file.
